1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to firearms and more particularly to a single rifle stock assembly system for accommodating a variety of barreled receivers.
2. Related Art
Since the beginning of the introduction and use of firearms in human history, various designs and means for assembling various components of firearms have been investigated and utilized. A conventional rifle generally comprises groups of components, each one typically consisting of several additional subcomponents. These groups include the receiver, a barrel attached thereto and the stock. The stock provides a shooter a convenient element by which the firearm is typically carried and utilized, as known in the art.
Various methods have been utilized to bed or fit receivers and the attached barrels into a stock. A rifle stock, sometimes called a chassis, typically has a rear shoulder support portion designed to be held against a shooter's shoulder, and a forward forearm support portion, that includes an appropriate recess or recesses, shaped and formed to receive, support and carry the receiver and barrel fitted thereto.
In some more modern and specialized firearms, such as bench rest and target/competition rifles, the barrels are free-floating, that is, the stock is shaped so that the barrel itself does not physically come into direct contact with the stock. Such contact can generate harmonic distortions of the barrel support system during firing that can adversely affect bullet trajectory and hence target accuracy.
Hence, stability and maintenance of a “perfect fit” is especially important to those marksmen and shooters that pursue an exacting and tight fit between the receiver, often called the “action”, and the rifle stock. Such shooters can employ a well known method, which utilizes fiberglass compositions, to glass bed their actions to the stock to achieve that “perfect fit”. However, such stocks are forever married to one particular receiver, and consequently only one cartridge and magazine configuration. If a shooter desires to utilize a different barreled receiver, such as one for a different caliber cartridge or a barreled receiver from a different manufacturer, an entirely different stock must be fitted to that receiver.
With today's customized rifle stocks, there are many adjustments that can be made to such stocks to accommodate a particular shooter's physical needs and desires. Such accommodations are very expensive to obtain if one must have a different stock custom made for each barreled receiver. Hence, there is a need for a rifle stock assembly that can be utilized with and can accommodate different barreled receiver configurations and magazine configurations without sacrificing the customized stock adjustment features desired and prized by a discriminating shooter.